


Are you a spy who loves me?

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Ficletinstruments, Injury, Love, Lovers, M/M, alec lightwood is badass, bad decision?, cottage, good decision?, magnus bane gives him an ultimatum, relationship, spy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: His body is aching. Every limb on fire as he staggers towards the cottage.The fire is lit, smoke merrily pumping from the roof and he can see the warm glow of light in the window.Magnus is home.





	Are you a spy who loves me?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

His body is aching. Every limb on fire as he staggers towards the cottage.

The fire is lit, smoke merrily pumping from the roof and he can see the warm glow of light in the window. 

Magnus is home. 

He gathers his strength and pulls his aching body up the three stone steps, crashing against the door as he collapses. 

The wound in his side has reopened and blood is trickling, warm against his fingers. 

He must’ve hit the door with some strength, because he falls forward as Magnus rips it open. 

\-----

“I’m not doing this again, Alexander.” His voice is deep and Alec can hear that he means it this time. 

They are seated in the kitchen, Alec warming himself by the fire as Magnus winds a bandage about his waist. The cut was more than a surface wound, but Magnus has dealt with worse before.

“Magnus, you know I don’t want to come to you wounded…”

“Exactly, you don’t want to. But you do. Every fucking time.”

His voice is quiet, but his words bleed anger. 

“I’ll do better next time.”

“I already told you. I won’t do this again.”

Magnus tips his head up to meet Alec’s eyes, his own blazing gold almost like when he reaches orgasm - but without a magic smile to match.

“You quit this time. Or I leave you. I won’t stitch you up again!.”

He throws bloodied tissues in the fire. 

“I’ll quit...if they’ll let me go.” Alec will agree to anything for Magnus.

“Fine. Tell them. I’m going to bed.”

When he stalks from the room, Alec doesn’t follow, but he lifts a cellphone to his ear and waits for the call to connect. 

“Three zero six. Two dead. Injured but okay.”

“Good work 306. Next assignment posted in the usual place.”

“No. I’m done.” His voice is firm. No wavering. 

“You’re done when I say you’re done.” The voice is cold. Once it would have sent shivers down Alec’s spine. But he’s not that man anymore. He has Magnus now.

“No. I’m done. Don’t try to find me.”

He slams the cellphone shut, drops it to the floor and crushes the plastic under the heel of his heavy boot. Then throws the pieces into the fire. 

“Magnus?”

“What is it?”

“I need you.”

Magnus has been waiting, he knows, so when he enters Alec isn’t surprised at his gentle smile. 

“You told them?”

“I did.”

The kiss is soft and slow, full of love.

“What next?” Magnus asks, as he reaches for Alec’s shirt and rolls up the sleeve.

“You have all the money here?” 

“Yes, under the floorboards, passports too,” Magnus replies as he slices gently into Alec’s bicep.

He doesn’t even flinch, “Good, we’ll go south as we planned.”

As Magnus pulls out the tiny microchip, Alec’s heart pulses with joy, he’s finally free to be with the man he loves. Fifteen years of hard work - it’s time. 

“Indonesia?”

“Wherever you like..”

“...As long as we’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this snapshot!
> 
> Enjoy all the #ficletinstruments this week and let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
